Fires Of Temptation
by Mondego Harkness
Summary: Parody of Hellfire from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eren JaegerYou know I am a righteous man, of my position I am justly proud./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eren Jeager/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"You know I'm faster and stronger then the brats that I take on command/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Then tell me Jaeger!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Why your fire burns my soul, why I see your eyes when I close mine?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I want you, I need you!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I see you in my dreams at night,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I'm lost without understanding!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It's fire! Like Jaeger!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"My soul is caught by him!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The corps demands my/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Attention./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"But he lures away me by sin.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It's not my fault!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I'm not to blame,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It is that brat, the boy who causes my shame!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It's NOT my fault!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It's because of him,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"That I fall into his fires of hell!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"My Wings Of Freedom,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Defend me from this dragon's wing./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"And save me from his dark advances!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Destroy this Titan Shifter!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"And let him taste the flames of hell!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Or else let me break him and fight beside me!br /br /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Your fire's/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Temptation,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I'm begging on my knees/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I'm waiting in hell!br /Submit or you'll die with me!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Do not resist/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I refuse to let you.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"But you'll be mine or/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"You will die!/div 


End file.
